


Change

by ShinySurfinRaichu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySurfinRaichu/pseuds/ShinySurfinRaichu
Summary: Things have changed since the first time Athena met Nisha.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at summaries, but yeah, athena has no idea how to handle being kissed by pretty girls

There were times when she wished she could go back, back to when everything was much simpler and her feelings could be disregarded as if they were nothing more than bothersome flies. When her mind had been filed and compartmentalized and Athena could pretend that she was as emotionless as she wished to be. Any thought or feeling that was frivolous could be placed in a dark recesse, never to be acknowledged again.  
  
Now was definitely one of those times. Heavy gasps nearly choked the assassin as she struggled to regulate her breathing. What had started as brisk steps, soon turned to a jog and then became a blind sprint. Her mind was blank, a swirl of emotions so strong that everything had shut down.  
  
Athena hadn't slowed down until she reached the fast travel point on the opposite side of Concordia. She wasn't aware that she had a destination in mind, but her hands tapped the machine with earnest. Within seconds she was far from the others, staring out at the surface of Elpis with unseeing eyes.  
  
It took a long time for her brain to finally unwind and start processing her actions. To start thinking about the events leading up to them again without shutting down. Emotions certainly weren't her strong suit, especially not when they emerged in waves that threatened to swamp her.  
  
How had she let it get this bad? Why hadn't she been able to see it sooner? Something in her hard shell had changed, had cracked the minute she laid eyes on that insufferable woman who poked and taunted her despite the repercussions.  
  
Nisha had done nothing but make things more difficult. From her violent nature that melded well with Athena's own lapse in morals, to the incessant teasing, and of course the playful flirting that started up as soon as she realized how easily she could get beneath the Gladiator's skin.  
  
She might be able to deny her own emotions to herself, but Nisha was much sharper than she let on. Either that, or Athena was much easier to read than she had thought, because somewhere along the way the flirting had stopped being playful. She couldn't put a finger to exactly when it had happened, when Athena started _anticipating_ it.  
  
It had all twisted around and mashed together, forming a knot of emotions Athena couldn't even begin to put a name to. Nisha, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what was going on.  
  
She'd looked over at her, smirking at the blush covering Athena's face. Her arm had reached out, pinning the shorter woman against the wall behind them. Trapped her there, beneath insufferable, smoldering eyes.   
  
And then, _and then_ , Nisha had kissed her.   
  
Athena's mind short-circuited at the contact, and suddenly she was here instead. She had caught her breath by now, but her cheeks still burned. One hand lifted to brush them, half-convinced they must be on fire. They weren't.  
  
There was still too much roiling in her thoughts to figure out what she was feeling, but that was something to be sorted out later. For now Athena was only sure of one thing; she liked it.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be written for crimsonphoenixdown on Tumblr ages ago, and im so sorry it took me this long to kick my writers block :')


End file.
